supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29)
This article is about the July 29-August 3 repeat tournament. To see the 2018 FIFA World Cup group stage tournament, see Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. The repeat of Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East will air July 29, 2018, after the 2018 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. It is the eighth tournament overall of the 2018 season. Jirayu La-ongmanee is the four-time defending champion. More seeds (especially the ones that won by retirement due to sudden death) will hope to vote for Laurie Hernandez's family from the original Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. Due to the Laos flooding that happened in Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton, the tournament will have a minute's silence to the people in the country. Players ;Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul Steph Curry - three-time NBA Champion and two-time MVP; playing for Community Foundation Sonoma County *Ayesha Curry - wife *Sydel Curry - sister *Sonya Curry - mother *Wardell Curry - father VERSUS Chris Paul - nine-time NBA All-Star and two-time Olympic gold medalist; playing for Chris Paul Family Foundation *Robin Paul - mother *Jada Paul - wife *CJ Paul - brother *Charles Paul - father ;Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East Laurie Hernandez - Olympic gold and silver medalist in gymnastics; playing for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital *Wanda Hernandez - mother *Anthony Hernandez - father *Jelysa Hernandez - sister *Marcus Hernandez - brother VERSUS Shawn Johnson East - Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics; playing for Global Communities of Hope *Andrew East - husband *Teri Johnson - mother *JD East - brother-in-law *Guy East - brother-in-law Withdrawals * Allen Ford → replaced by Sathean Tummue * Mario Lopez → replaced by Zak Chumphae Seeds IndyCar used a seeding system that remains in effect for the entire 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season, with internal selections and no qualification by standings. It was announced when IndyCar had all their quarterfinalists in for the original group stage tournament of Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. Three of the top four are from Andretti Autosport, with Joey Fatone starting behind Ohno in 11th and ahead of Beartic. All the top five seeds were Honda engines, with three teams represented (Andretti Autosport, Chip Ganassi Racing and Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing). With Pee Saderd 1st, this was the first time since Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve that Andretti Autosport led the seedings. On June 28, 2018, after Josef Newgarden's semifinal win, IndyCar swapped the seedings of Volcarona and Graham Rahal. All three Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing captains qualified inside the top ten, including both Takuma Sato captains. Abomasnow announced that Mario Lopez will be out of the rest of the Celebrity Family Feud season, due to Achilles injury. It caused Abomasnow to move everyone seeded lower than Mario Lopez at the announcement, one seeding higher. Because of Ford's withdrawal due to the same armwrestling injury suffered against defending champion Jirayu La-ongmanee in the previous tournament, all seeds lower than Ford moved up a position. All the seeds in this episode will participate at the 2018 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival, where the final will be held due to no Mexico City race. Had the Mexico City race been held instead, the final would have been held Thursday night. At Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton, Abomasnow decided to swap the seedings for Will Power and Jirayu La-ongmanee. It was because rookie Jirayu La-ongmanee had a better chance of advancing than Will Power. Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Ryan Hunter-Reay Jirayu La-ongmanee Will Power Volcarona Josef Newgarden Graham Rahal Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Beartic Ueli Kestenholz Simon Pagenaud James Hinchcliffe Pidgeot Jonathan Bald Cameron Marshall Haxorus Chespin Larry Birkhead Larvesta Rashad Jennings Vaporeon Scolipede Adam Rippon Jordan Fisher Nidoking Diggersby Skorupi Altaria Cody Nickson Eight countries would then fail to qualify for Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott: Algeria, Georgia, Hungary, Macedonia, Moldova, Montenegro, Paraguay and Portugal. Draw Finals Top half Section 1 P Saderd | RD1-score01-1=Curry | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= L Bass | RD1-score02-1=Paul | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Landorus | RD1-score03-1=Curry | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= N Naurepol | RD1-score04-1=Paul | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Z Claman DeMelo | RD1-score05-1=Paul | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=PR | RD1-team06= Y Totsuka | RD1-score06-1=Curry | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Leavanny | RD1-score07-1=Curry | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=24 | RD1-team08= Vaporeon | RD1-score08-1=Paul | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=28 | RD1-team09= Nidoking | RD1-score09-1=Curry | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Luigi | RD1-score10-1=Paul | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= M Piromporn | RD1-score11-1=Paul | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Heracross | RD1-score12-1=Curry | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= S Pigot | RD1-score13-1=Curry | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Decidueye | RD1-score14-1=Paul | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= J Chestnut | RD1-score15-1=Paul | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=14 | RD1-team16= S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1=Curry | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Hernandez | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=East | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Hernandez | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=East | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=Hernandez | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=East | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=East | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Hernandez | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 J Fatone | RD1-score01-1=Curry | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Prosic | RD1-score02-1=Paul | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Snorunt | RD1-score03-1=Curry | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Pongsatorn | RD1-score04-1=Paul | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Z Chumphae | RD1-score05-1=Curry | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Nicholson | RD1-score06-1=Paul | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Beedrill | RD1-score07-1=Curry | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=32 | RD1-team08= C Nickson | RD1-score08-1=Paul | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=18 | RD1-team09= C Marshall | RD1-score09-1=Paul | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= JP Montoya | RD1-score10-1=Curry | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= E Jones | RD1-score11-1=Curry | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= D Guiffreda | RD1-score12-1=Paul | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Z Veach | RD1-score13-1=Curry | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Arcanine | RD1-score14-1=Paul | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= C Kimball | RD1-score15-1=Paul | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= Volcarona | RD1-score16-1=Curry | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1=Hernandez | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=East | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Hernandez | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1=East | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1=East | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Hernandez | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=East | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1=Hernandez | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 Section 4 Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 S Dixon | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes